Visions and Nightmares
by TeardropsOfAnAngel
Summary: Sally has a nightmare about Jack. Takes place a few years after the movie, no OC or Jack and Sally kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fic on my backup account and the first on my main account. This time it is based on my experience at lunch one day which one of my friends was tired and she fell asleep on me, but I won't spoil the rest 'til the end in case you guys are all like "wtf". So now for the disclaimer!**

**Jack: Twincestmaniac42 does not own "The Nightmare before Christmas", nor does TeardropsofanAngel. Tim Burton has those rights.**

**X3X3X3X3X3**

** Sally sat on the winding hill covered in the snow and looked down at the pumpkin patch, which was covered in the cold white snow. She waited silently and grabbed a small, dead flower and began slowly plucking the petals off of the withered flower. As she prepared to pluck the last petal, the flower formed into what looked like it was her lover. She gazed at it for a moment before it swiftly caught fire and burned into nothing but ashes in her hand. **

** As she gasped, Sally sprang back up and returned to reality. The hill was its normal self minus snow covering the ground and pumpkin patch. She looked at her hands and saw that the flower in her hands had all the petals on it and was still the way it looked before. "Are you ok, Sally?" a voice asked her from behind. She turned around to see Jack holding her in his arms from where she was leaning. Sally looked fearfully and told Jack about her nightmare. She turned her head away from him with a dreary look. "I have a very bad feeling about this premonition, Jack. What if it does come true like the one I had before?" the rag doll asked. The last time she had such a dreadful vision was before Jack had his idea to handle Christmas a few years back. As Sally turned her face away, Jack almost immediately pulled her back and tenderly kissed her softly on her lips. Shocked and overjoyed, the rag doll embraced her skeleton lover before he broke the kiss. Holding her closely, Jack whispered in Sally's ear that he would never let such a horrendous thing happen to him. Believing his words, Sally let her mind calm down and let her mind wander off gazing at the beautifully, full, bright yellow moon. **

**A/N: Alright, so I said before that I would explain the whole thing so here it is. During my lunch period, one of my friends had come over to sit with me and she was tired, so she fell asleep resting on me (Perverts get out of the gutter!) and woke up about two minutes before the sixth hour bell and told me that she had a nightmare, which inspired me to write this fic. **

**Jack: Oh, I get it, the friend was represented by Sally, right?**

**Me: Yep. Also know that I may continue this fic if people review. No flames please, though soft criticism would be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. After receiving 1 review on my main account (which I am sad about because I was hoping this fic would have more reviews Q3Q), I have decided to continue writing Visions and Nightmares, but first, I want to thank my one reviewer. As for this chapter, I decided to base this chapter off of a cute moment I saw in Black Blood Brothers where this one girl who I don't remember her name gives Kentaro a scarf and he accidentally hurts her feelings (I think *scratches head nervously*). I decided to use this for another pairing I like, which is LockxShock. I don't care what any of you say, I think this pairing is adorable. Disclaimer time!**

**Barrel: TeardropsofanAngel does not own "The Nightmare Before Christmas" or any of its characters. Tim Burton does. **

**333333**

**As Halloween approached, everyone in Halloween town was bustling to prepare everything so it would all be perfect. Well, except for three people anyways. Lock, Shock and Barrel were up to their tricks as usual. For them, Halloween was like any other day, pulling pranks on innocent people and getting loads of candy. They didn't have to worry about decorating, which made their job much easier, and now they were having their fun tormenting the Mayor. They were relentlessly throwing rocks at the Mayor as he concentrated on decorating the fountain in the center of the town. **

"**Why must you brats always torment me whenever it comes close to Halloween?" the mayor whined angrily, his face on the worried side. It was true though. For as long as they'd known, every Halloween they would bother him until sometimes he would quit his decorating to lecture them. They didn't know why they did it; they were always busy laughing their heads off after. So it wasn't 'til then that it hit them. However, that thought went away when Lock opened his mouth. "Because we want to!" he exclaimed. While Lock and Barrel were laughing up a storm, Shock only looked down quietly and walked away to Spiral Hill. She always got annoyed with Lock when he would interrupt a thought of hers that she would consider greatly. As she walked through the graveyard up the hill, she noticed someone following her. **

"**Whoever's following better leave me alone!" Shock yelled angrily. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone bothering her at the moment. As she turned around she saw her friend Lock looking at her with mixed feelings of hurt and happiness in his eyes. She stared at him still upset about the previous incident as he stepped past the gate that separated them. **

"**What's with you Shock? Usually, you're always laughing along with us, but today you seem awfully quiet." Lock curiously asked. Shock calmed herself and walked down the winding hill a little so that she could tell Lock what was on her mind. **

"**I was thinking about what the mayor said. At first I know we did just to follow Oogie's orders and cause the town trouble, but now that he's gone, I wonder anymore why we do it. Don't you ever wonder that Lock?" She wondered.**

**He paused for a moment and his face went stoic. Then he looked at her to reply. "I used to think that to Shock. But I do this still cause I want to impress you. I always see you looking at me and I want you to see me as someone else." He hung his head down as a slight blush crept onto his face. Shock looked at him surprised. She always knew she liked him, but thought he would never like her back like that. She held him in her arms and planted a kiss on his cheek.**

"**Lock, you dumbass, you could have just told me you liked me. I wouldn't have laughed or anything. I think that's very sweet of you to do that." She said. Lock looked at her and smiled. The one thing he loved was as beautiful as the snow that settled on the ground.**

**A/N: GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I had a very bad writer's block which caused me to stop writing for a while! *avoids items thrown by readers* But yeah, I always thought Lock and Shock were just friends and I thought it would a good idea to have them a pairing early so that I don't have to break up the Jack/Sally action later. Hopefully my other chapters won't take too long to post. By the way, I'm considering adding either Riku and Sora or Oogie into the fic. Please review! Arigato!**


End file.
